Still I long for your kiss
by Allmykindsofthings
Summary: Karaoke night for an almost drunk Swan…


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: the song is called Still I long for your kiss by Lucinda Williams. I heard that song in the Horse Whisperer. Here you can listen to it.

* * *

"It's over Emma. Whatever this was between us, it IS over!"

It's been a week now and her words are still ringing in your ears. She was angry for God knows what, more than she's ever been before. You don't really get it because you thought she cared about you, she loved you too. That's why you dare tell her so. You told her you wanted to be a family with her and Henry and have a normal life. At the moment, she said nothing and kept on pretending to sleep.

Tonight, however, is karaoke night at Granny's. You've had many shots of bourbon already. Not enough to be drunk, but enough to do things you wouldn't do being sober. While you are drowning your sorrow in yet another shot, and Ruby is singing She Wolf (which earns her howling of the crowd), you hear the little entry bell rings. That's when you see her face. Henry in front of her. The kid probably begged her to make an appearance.

You empty your glass. Get down of your chair. You head is hurting a bit and you get dizzy but you've seen worse.

Ruby just finished her song and you don't let the time for anyone to take place in front of the mic. You select the perfect song and let the melody begins as you lock your eyes with Regina. You make her understand that this song is for her without a single word. It's always been your thing: understanding each other without a word.

_I know I shouldn't but I want you so bad  
I know it couldn't be but I want what we had  
I know our love is gone and I can't bring it back  
Still I long for your kiss_

You see fury passing in her eyes but that doesn't make you lower yours. You are use to it now and she doesn't scare you anymore with her death glare. And as you are both linked by the eyes, the rest of the world fades away. There is only you and her now. And you have things to say. She has to hear you out. You notice the sudden silence in the room.

_I know it's over cause you told me so  
I tried to leave but I can't let you go  
I can't believe you don't want me no more  
Still I long for your kiss_

You take the mic and head down the stage, right to her, still singing.

_The days go by but they don't seem the same  
I cry and cry and I call out your name  
I go downtown I see your face  
Nobody around can take your place  
But you put me down  
But you turned me away  
Still I long for your kiss_

You softly caress her cheek. As you sing the last sentence, you let your thumb linger on her red soft lips. Your eyes are still looking deep into her soul, deep into her heart. She is your other half and you can't help but feel empty without her. If you didn't know better, you could believe in Henry's fairytales and she would be your True Love, the kind of love you find but once in a lifetime.

You take her by the waist and improvise some step of slow dance, holding her close, so close to you.

_The days go by but they don't seem the same  
I cry and cry and I call out your name  
I go downtown I see your face  
Nobody around can take your place  
But you put me down  
But you turned me away  
Still I long for your kiss  
Still I long for your kiss_

You rest your forehead on hers as you whisper the last part. Closing your eyes, afraid to see rejection again in hers. You're waiting for her to slap your face or yell or make a mean comment on getting so emotional and public about what you both share, about your feelings.

But instead of a burn on your cheek, you feel her breath caressing your lips. Instead of her hands slapping your face, you feel them cradle it in a softness you didn't think possible. Instead of insults, you hear her whisper on your lips:

"I long for your kiss too. I love you too. I am sorry Emma, I want us to be a family, and I am so sorry."

She doesn't let you time to answer as she takes possession of your lips for a passionate yet tender earthshaking breathtaking kiss. You vaguely hear applause but right here, right now, the only person that matters is in your arms and you intend to keep her that way.


End file.
